


The Heat of Desire

by wrotetheother51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, For the most part, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Historically Accurate, I Changed Some Things, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Revolutionary War, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotetheother51/pseuds/wrotetheother51
Summary: John could no longer distinguish between what was a joke and what was true. He hoped that it was mere drunken babbling, as the two of them had gone for drinks with a few companions earlier in the evening. John had admittedly been a bit tipsy himself, but he was sober enough to realize the trap he was being lured into."Was it a warm embrace? A tender kiss?""For God's sake, Hamilton!""Or perhaps your hands, ravishing my body..."he spoke."You'd like that, wouldn't you?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> The works I have posted so far have been silly, rushed, and flat out lewd stories that I (not going to lie) wrote while outrageously high, usually within the span of 2 hours. Here, in all its glory, is my sober writing. This was written over the course of a few days. Many hours of proofreading and mild research went into this. This work is more historically and time period accurate than any of my intoxicated writings. 
> 
>  
> 
> **BUT.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **LET ME ADDRESS THIS** : I HAVE SHIFTED SOME THINGS AROUND FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY (for one example of many, Alexander has already met Elizabeth when in reality, if I was going for total accuracy, he wouldn't have met her until several years later) SO DON'T HURT ME OK ITS JUST A STORY. NOT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE 100% ACCURATE AND CHRONOLOGICAL. 
> 
> thank you

This was the second night John had spent awake, up into the early hours of the morning. He sat at the writing desk, a dull flicker from a lone candle illuminated just barely enough within the small tent to see, as it was coming close to burning out. His dear friend lay but a few feet away, soundly asleep on his bedroll. The light of the candle cast upon his resting figure, lighting up his face with a gentle, warm glow. For once, he looked at peace. Nighttime was the only time his superlative brain could rest, abandoning its usually frenetic thought patterns.  
John's eyes skimmed over the sleeping man, and he softly smiled to himself. 

How to describe him. 

A feared yet respected man, he carried about him an overt sense of pride, to an extent that some would call him egoistical. He prioritized his work first, always, sticking to a tight daily regimen that sparsely ever faltered. He rose at dawn each morning, wandering 'round the camp as he engaged in a quiet soliloquy, his minds capacity seemingly unable to contain his thoughts. 

He did, albeit rarely, allow himself leisure time, be it by writing an abundance of essays, quickly racing through the pages of a good novel, or attending elaborate balls such as one he took part in during a previous winter. It was there he had managed to capture the heart of a young woman from a powerful New York family; a Miss Elizabeth Schuyler, second daughter of the esteemed Philip Schuyler. Elizabeth was a classy, poised, rather stately girl, with eyes black as night.

He himself was a handsome and rather coquettish man. Always quick to grab the spotlight, he delighted and charmed every man and woman he came in contact with. He had an inimitable intensity about him, yet not a trace of hardness within his well constructed features. People simply flocked to him and his kittenish ways. He was always the center of the heart's desire. Anyone could infer as much by simply gazing upon him.  
That damn desire arose within John's own heart, and he detested himself for harboring such sinful feelings. 

John rose from his seat, emitting a jarring creak as his weight lifted off the fragile wooden chair. The abrupt noise caused the man previously in mind to stir in his sleep, the gentle rustling of his movement barely catching John's attention. He was unaware his mind had ever wandered in the first place. His dearest friend still lay on his side, his eyes now sleepily fixated on John, who unknowingly had spaced out. John stared at his friend with a tinge of yearning in his eyes, an insatiable longing that stemmed from deep within his very heart.  
How he hated to admit he loved him. 

_Beauties in vain their pretty eyes may roll; Charms strike the sight, but merit wins the soul._

The man had called him, snapping him back to the reality of his surroundings. Damn it, just how long had he been staring like that?  
He refused to linger on the thought before the inevitable feeling of embarrassment struck him. 

"Laurens?" The voice called once more.  
"Hello, Alexander." 

Alexander gently rose, propping his body up slightly as if he were too exhausted to hold himself upright. His eyes squinted as they still adjusted, and he let out a tired sigh. His head turned towards the tent flap, taking note of the soft moonlight that flooded in through small openings in the fabric.

...Moonlight?

"John, it's the middle of the night." he stated rather matter-of-factly. "What could possibly have you awake at such an ungodly hour?" He implored, stretching his cramped limbs.  
John stalled. "Pay me no mind, I was simply reading."  
"I see no book."  
"I put it away just moments ago."  
A brief silence ensued.  
"You were staring, were you not?" Alexander questioned, a peculiar tone of amusement infused into the words. John's step faltered. He hoped it had gone unnoticed. _'Of course not, you fool!'_ He cursed himself for having believed even for a moment that Alexander could be so oblivious.  
"I was merely checking on you, Hamilton. Go back to sleep," John mumbled, flushing ever so slightly. The ever observant Alexander saw his friends change in color, and seized the opportunity to tease him. He stifled back his laughter.  
"Oh my," he teased, "could it be that you _fancy_ me?"  
"Hamilton." The word held a dangerous note to it, like a form of warning.  
"What was it you fantasize, my dear Laurens?" He cooed in a borderline melodramatic fashion, all the while John gradually grew more and more distressed at the interrogation. There was an odd undertone in his voice. John could no longer distinguish between what was a joke and what was true. He hoped that it was mere drunken babbling, as the two of them had gone for drinks with a few companions earlier in the evening. John had admittedly been a bit tipsy himself, but he was sober enough to realize the trap he was being lured into.  
"Was it a warm embrace? A tender kiss?"  
"For God's sake, Hamilton!"

 _"Or perhaps your hands, ravishing my body..."_ he spoke.  
_"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"_

John's breath hitched in his throat. He could hear the blood rushing to his face. How a man could say such improper things aloud!  
"Wh-What? That's completely absurd! I... I would never think to betray God's word!" He lied to himself. He was raised a faithful man of God, yet there were plenty of nights when thoughts of Hamilton clouded his mind, serving to please the aching desire within him. The delicious images, the elaborate fantasies of skin against skin, all to feed into the insatiable hunger for him. For his touch.  
"Can you imagine such a lewd display?" Alexander continued, his voice low and predatory, "On my knees, a wild hunger..."  
John had significantly reddened at the thought, a familiar heat rising deep within his abdomen. His breeches were gradually beginning to feel unbearably tight, Alexander's cruel teasing beginning to affect him more than he liked.  
He felt so vulnerable. Ashamed.  
_"All for you, my love."_

Alexander amusedly observed the increasingly noticeable change in John's state; a beautiful flush in the cheeks, his breathing slightly labored, the obvious outline of his excitement through his trousers. He took immense satisfaction in knowing the effect he could have on the man, and he absolutely intended on using it for future... _Occasions,_ for lack of an appropriate word.  
The situation was utterly perfect. 

Hamilton knew exactly what he wanted, and may he be damned if he wasn't to get it.

He properly sat up on his bedroll, his arm outstretched as his hand tantalizingly beckoned John over.  
"Come to me, John," he commanded in a sultry voice,  
"I long to feel you..."  
John, dazed and bewildered, stepped closer, his legs moving without conscious intention. He had been reduced to an absentminded trance, roped in by the lecherous spell that this man had cast upon him. He crawled onto the firm bed, climbing slowly on top of Hamilton, who wrapped his arms around John's neck. Their lips lingered dangerously close, any trace of remorse completely wiped from John's mind as he gazed into Alexander's eyes, which had been set aflame with his own burning desire. _“I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes,"_ he quoted, hushed, before bringing their lips roughly together in a heated kiss. John returned the kiss feverishly, their lips clashing with each other with an intense fervor. John's fingers hastily tangled in Alexander's hair, giving it a firm tug. Alexander broke off from the kiss, a soft moan escaping his wonderfully slick lips. He rest his palm against John's cheek. "Tell me, do you think of me?" He asked, moving his hand to gently trace John's prominent jawline with his fingertips. "Is it I who occupies your thoughts while you are alone at night, overcome with desire?" John bit his lip as the fantasies of days past flooded into his mind, the delightful visuals he could only dream to see. His lips ghost over Alexander's once more.  
"Yes, my love. It is you I see. _Always_ you."  
Alexander smirked knowingly. His legs snaked around John's waist as he continued. "And what do you envision of me?" He questions. 

"I... I picture you. Laying there, exposed and... Needy... _So_ needy. Your hand, it... It traces down, and you fondle yourself." John huffs a chuckle as he feels himself burning up. "It's a beautiful sight. Seeing you on your back, legs spread, aching member in hand as you moan in bliss... Such a glorious sound..." Alexander let out a muffled groan as John spoke, the heat churning in his stomach as his hunger for love blinded him, the details of John's innermost fantasies arousing him to an unfathomable degree.  
"What I would give to hear you moan my name..." He idly said. His mind was spiraling into a dark, provocative place that he previously kept locked away. 

_"John,"_ Alexander moaned, the word dripping with lust in the purest and rawest form. 

John ground down against Alexander's groin, an unintentional response to his outburst, and their clothed erections rubbed against each other. _"John!"_ he moaned once more as he ground his own hips upward to meet with John's downwards movements. The men lay upon the bedroll, long since forgotten their surroundings. In the moment, nothing existed beside them. They sloppily ground against each other, fast and desperate to please the other. Alexander's hands lay low on John's back, his thumbs digging into his hips as he pulled him down harder into him. They slowed, eventually coming to a halt. Alexander breathlessly waved John closer to whisper in his ear.  
"You're driving me mad, Laurens. I cannot wait any longer...  
Use me as you please."

John attacked Alexander's neck without hesitation, suckling dozens of deep purple hickies into existence, making Alexander writhe on the bed below him. He hastily removed their clothing, the last being Alexander's trousers as he kissed his way down his abdomen, delicately and strategically biting and licking at his sensitive skin. Oh how he longed for this moment, yearning to caress and kiss and lap up absolutely every inch of him. 

He kissed Alexander's inner thighs, occasionally tracing small intricate patterns with his tongue, making the man shake with anticipation. His member stood hard and proud, a dull throb pulsating in it. John nuzzled it with his cheek. Alexander observed the display, quiet gasps of pleasure as his head lolled back, his long strands of hair cascading beautifully around his face. John spat in his hand, grabbing Alexander's length and beginning to pump, base to head, quick yet steady. 

He felt so filthy. Growing up in a religious South Carolina home, he had read the bible many a time even into his adulthood. He was no idiot. 

_If a man also lie with mankind, as he lies with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be on them._

It was a crime punishable by unspeakable horrors, yet to the both of them, it felt right. Should they be caught in the act, they were more than willing to die so long as they could meet each other again in another world. 

Alexander helplessly whimpered as he spilled his seed into John's hand and over his own abdomen. His back delightfully arched as his climax tore through his body with remarkable intensity, John's hand still slowly working him through the pleasure as he shook. John sucked on two of his fingers, coating them as he continued to tug on Alexander with his other hand. Alexander, who was in his own haven of pleasure, took no notice. He gasped in surprise as he felt John's index finger prodding at his entrance, not expecting to feel the sudden contact. John shot him a questioning glance, to which Alexander immediately understood as he nodded in response. "Hurry. I fear I cannot control myself," he moaned as John's finger slid in, "I need you." 

John thrust his finger gently, allowing Alexander's body to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Once he felt he was more familiar with the feeling, he added a second digit, stretching him delectably well. Alexander was twisting and turning, arching his back and grasping aimlessly at the blanket as he choked out groans of joy while the foreplay progressed. When his patience wore out, he shifted their position: John now lay on the bed, Alexander hovering just above his own painfully erect member. Slowly taking it into his mouth, he began to suck, softly, his head beautifully gliding with each swift movement up and down. John moaned obscenely. He had never felt such pleasure before! The eternal heat of passion that stemmed from his core and circulated throughout his body felt utterly divine. After deciding he had been lubricated well enough, the restless Alexander very quickly resumed his earlier position; on his back, legs spread. "Do not be gentle with me," he ushered, _"Hurry._ I need to feel you inside me."

John entered carefully as he could, trying to prevent causing any unnecessary pain. Alexander screwed his eyes shut as he cried out his lovers name in bliss. He could feel himself being stretched so deliciously as John slid into him, inch by inch, painfully well.  
Alexander was acting like a bit of a whore. Begging for more, begging to be taken and used until he couldn't walk. He threw himself back to meet every thrust, pleas of "more," "harder," "faster" filling the small tent. The smell of sex hung potent in the air. God forbid anyone should waltz in...  
Alexander was trembling, emitting a chorus of satisfied hums as he felt his climax creeping up on him once more. How he wished it could last forever; He adored the feeling of being pounded so roughly _so much._ John had never seen him so submissive. 

"John," he choked, "God, John, you're so good--Aah, shit..." He was unraveling at the seams, the tightness in his core growing stronger. John, too, was falling apart in an instant. His thrusts began to falter, becoming sloppy and inconsistent. A surge of immense pleasure washed over John, who groaned sinfully as he came within his lover, who gleefully sobbed as he relished in the feeling of being filled. The erotic feeling was enough to push him overboard, and after giving himself a few firm tugs, he spilled once more all over himself, gasping and panting in sheer exhaustion as John removed himself. 

Alexander quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss, their lips molding together perfectly. It lasted for quite a while, the heat still left within them to simmer.  
"What on earth had enticed you to lure me into such a situation as this?"  
"I have my ways, my love, of getting what I want.  
_And what I wanted was you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!! Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Fun fact: _“I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes."_ This quote comes from Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing._ At the time this quote came about, _to die_ meant to orgasm.  
>  Now you get why I had Alexander quote that in the midst of sexual tension ;)


End file.
